


Lost Among Time

by Danksuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Lucina heard a rumor that a godess of space exist and she can be found at the Comet Observatory. Could she help Lucina get back to her world?





	Lost Among Time

A faint mist clings to the surface of the Comet Observatory. Lucina's breath added to the fog very visible in the stagnant cold air. The sky shone with a full array of color as the endless blackness of space was the perfect surface for the minor differences in each stars color to appear.

Fog began to fill Lucina's head as she scanned the sky. Lucina walks toward the center of the Observatory with her head still looking up at the sky. 

Smack!!!

Lucina kicks a sleeping Luma. It flys pretty far back knocking it self into several other Luma. All of a sudden all of the Luma wake up alighting the Observatory. The Luma liter every part of the Observatory and it becomes much brighter as they stretch and shake themselves awake.

The Luma begin to eagerly walk towards their new guest jauntily skipping and hopping toward Lucina.

Lucina puts a tight grip on her Falchion as the Luma begin to surround her. The Luma continue to grow brighter making Lucina squint to see. Her heart pounds unsure of the Luma's intentions and then out of nowhere a blinding light begins to descend in front of her. Lucina firmly grips her sword as she feels a force tug it away. She sweats as the light begins to pierce her shut eye lids. 

The Falchion flies out of her hands towards the light. Lucina covers her eyes with her hands. 

She stands still, but nothing is happening. She takes a peek around her and finds several Luma and a yawning princess. 

"Lady Rosalina, that power you emitted, I didn't mean to anger you, I will take my leave"

"What? I'm not upset" Rosalina closes her eyes and smiles. 

"What was that display then, a test?" 

"Oh! My powers are always wonky right when I wake up, just give me a few minutes" Rosalina floats but is dozing off.

Lucina feels an overwhelming urge to bail. 

"Please I'll return later. I did not mean to wake you, I only wished to ask you something" 

"Well that must be an important something thing for you to come all this way" Rosalina hands back the Falchion. 

"I shall make some tea come" 

Rosalina skates upon the surface barely making contact with the ground. Lucina now following behind Rosalina can't help but stand in awe of her size. Rosalina towers over herself but still she floats so lightly. 

_ Maybe her bones are hollow like those of a bird. _

Lucina snapped herself out of the thought. The biting cold and endless sky made Lucina feel like she was floating too.

* * *

At the center of the Observatory the Luma's had already set up a small nook for the two to enjoy tea. A kettle sat on the table steaming. As the two sat down most of the Luma began to go back to sleep. The Comet Observatory dimmed down enough for every star to appear again but bright enough to still see Rosalina from across the table. 

Lucina was lost in the view again but a friendly Luma taps her on the shoulder with a hot cup of tea for her. The Luma then pours it self a cup and hops away. The warmth and caffeine of the tea give Lucina some much needed clarity. The taste is aromatic and sweet. 

"I'm awake now" Rosalina sets down an empty cup and begins to pour another. 

"Lady Rosalina if you have too much you may not be able to go back to sleep"

Rosalina justs give coy "Yuu huh", she then takes a big gulp from her cup. 

"So what did you want to ask me?" 

Lucina is now feeling the tea, a serge of energy goes through her body as she thinks of what to say.

"I have heard many stories about you, I have heard that you've seen many worlds".

"That is true there all around us" 

"I've heard you have seen many versions of these worlds, much like how I've seen different versions of my own". 

Rosalina energy dips as her smile drifts away. 

"You have experienced it to then" Rosalina puts her tea down. 

"I want to save my world" Lucina voice cracks holding back pain. 

"You have hadn't you" 

Without a moment to spare Lucina reacts.

"Yes I saved one world but I want to go back to mine, I saved one world but if I could go back I could save my family, my home".

The moment lingers as the chill completely over takes them and their tea. 

"Your world does exist out there"

"So I could go back!"

"No"

"Why not!?" 

"It isn't possible, we could keep searching and searching for years eons even, but there is no guarantee we will ever find your world again" 

Lucina with a pensive look turns away from Rosalina. She looks down and then up at the endless space. It caught Lucina into a trance. 

"You know I tried to do the exact same thing"

Rosalina stands up she looks at the endless expanse with Lucina. 

"The Observatory stands as a momentum to my fruitless endeavor, no matter how far I travel I can't find my own home either". 

Space seems to expand endlessly in front of Lucina as she realizes the scope of the universe. 

"Sorry I couldn't be a help to you" Rosalina backs away.

"Lucina" Rosalina mutters out.

"I think I understand, even a goddess cant find her way home". 

Lucina watches as the steam and warmth completely disappeared from her cup. 

Suddenly her cup is replaced with a fresh cup from a concerned Luma. Lucina can't help but smile at the cute creature. Rosalina gently places a hand on top of Lucina's. 

"Tell me about your journey" Rosalina offers an eager ear. 

"Lady, Goddess! I wouldn't want to keep you"

Rosalina laughs to herself, she withdraws her hand. "I'm no goddess, just a woman that has lived a really long time". 

"I am honored" Lucina takes a long burning drink of tea. 

Rosalina stands up and with a gentle touch across the shoulder beckons Lucina. "Come this way I know the perfect spot". 

Lucina watches as the celestial woman floats away. Lucina downs the last few gulps of tea. She hurries to join Rosalina. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been thinking about after reading up on Rosalia's backstory. Also I inspired by the "Smashing Hearts" zine.


End file.
